The Warbler and the NYADA Star
by yaoilover1013
Summary: Members of The Warblers get a huge surpirse when they find out who their lead singer, Blaine Anderson, is dating. Two-Shot for now. Klaine. Famous!Warblers and Famous!Kurt.
1. Chapter 1

**I know, it's been a while. My PC crashed so I was not able to do ANYTHING while I was waiting for it to get repaired, but I back now! Thanks to _aunthay_ for having this! Please enjoy this old story while I now work on my other projects!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"E-Excuse me!" an Asian girl with long black hair with blue streaks asked the bouncer as she and her two companions made it to the entrance of _Ooh-La-La Ladies Club_, the females only club in Brooklyn, New York. "Is there where _The Warblers_ are playing tonight? We've been trying to get in for so long to see them it's not funny! Is there any space available for us three?"

The bouncer shook his head. "Sorry, ma'am. Full house. You're going to have to come back next time."

"Oh, damn. We can't come back. This is my last night in New York before I get married to my husband Mike Sunday and I was really hoping to get to see the band..." the Asian said, hanging her head down in defeat.

One of her companions, a tall beauty who stood almost six feet with long platinum blond hair and glasz colored eyes, approached the bouncer, flaunting their eyes. "Please, sexy, is there anyway we can get in tonight? My girl here is trying to enjoy here bachelorette party, and I wouldn't want it ruined. Can you do this one tiny thing for us three _girls_?"

The other companion, a short girl with dark brown hair, giggled. "Yes, Mr. Bouncer, us _girls_ just want her to enjoy her last night as a single lady," she stated, pulling out a one hundred dollar bill from the inside of her bra. "If you do, this can be yours."

The bouncer sighed, and checked to see if anyone was looking, before taking the bill and opening the door to the club. "Enjoy the show, but if anyone asks, _I do not know you._"

They all nodded as they walked into the club, laughing the whole way in. Sometimes, people could be so gullible.

* * *

The music was loud as they entered the dance floor. All three saw that Sno one was on stage, so they were glad that they hadn't missed the show yet.

"I swear Rachel, if all you had to do was pull out that bill, it would have been so much easier to get in!" the blond said.

"Yeah, whatever Kurt. You're not even supposed to be in here! And the way you flirted with the bouncer, OMG! I cannot believe he didn't figure out you're not a girl! You clearly have an Adam's apple, though the frills on that shirt is hiding it pretty well..." Rachel replied.

"You guys rock, getting us in here. My last day as a single woman is going to rock!"

"You better believe it is, Tina. We promised a night you wouldn't forget, and here we are fulfilling that promise," Kurt replied. Though there was another reason he was here tonight: he wanted to see a certain curly haired singer who he had recently started dating.

People in the crowd started cheering as the band assembled onto the stage. Tina, Rachel, and Kurt watched in awe as the band members turned to face the crowd. Blaine Anderson, the lead singer, stood in the middle of the five, a guitar on his shoulder. He had curly dark brown hair that was long and stopped just above his dark and thick triangular eyebrows. His hazel eyes seemed to blaze as he looked over the crowd, and his olive colored skin seemed to glisten as small beads of sweat dripped down his face and neck. He stood about a good five feet eight inches and his body was clad in a a pair of tight pair of blue jeans and a white shirt, which was covered with a leather black jacket. His feet were adorned with black combat boots.

One one side of Blaine stood Jeff Sterling, another guitarist who stood about six feet tall, stood to one side, wearing almost the same thing as Blaine. His bleached blond hair hung over his face, and in his light brown eyes, as he positioned himself with the guitar. Next to him was his boyfriend Nick Duval, the group's drummer, sat at his spot, his five foot ten inch body mostly being covered by the drums, the way he liked it. He had brown hair that seemed to curl at the ends, and beautiful chocolate brown eyes. He wore a dark blue shirt under a leather jacket and black jeans with a pair of red and blue Vans.

On the other side of Blaine was Wes Montgomery, an Asian who stood five feet nine inches and stood behind a keyboard, ready to go. His black hair was spiked to perfection and his brown eyes glowed with excitement. Next to him stood David Thompson, the last member of the group. He was the darkest of the group. He had a buzz cut so no one could really see his black hair and deep colored brown eyes. His almost six foot body was clad in a pair of black skinny jeans, Doc Martens, and a light blue shirt. He was their violin player, and positioned himself as the crowd began cheering.

"Warblers! Warblers! Warblers!" Blaine heard the cheer as he grabbed the microphone.

"Hello ladies!" he said into it, "thank you for coming out tonight. We appreciate all the support we can get. Without further ado, I would like to represent The Warblers!"

everyone cheered as they began playing their instruments, and they screamed louder as Blaine began singing.

_I went out on the town with a friend last weekend_  
_His ex girlfriend's friend was there alone_  
_She bought a couple rounds and I got the feeling_  
_she could really handle alcohol_  
_Another one down and headed off the deep end_  
_The more we drank, the less that we had on_

_And it turns out she's got everything I want, but all rolled into one_  
_She smokes a little home grown, drinks a little Cuervo_  
_Still a little down home, there was never a doubt_  
_She's got a fast car, hotter then a dance bar_  
_Looking like a rock-star, she'll be the talk of the town_

_You know, she's got everything I want, but all rolled into one_  
_Gotta get me some_

_God all mighty look at that body_  
_Flickers like a sticker on a new Ferrari_  
_She's a scene from a Baywatch rerun_  
_Hotter then the barrel on a squeezed machine gun_

_Well, she can get it lower then a Maserati_  
_Never seen somebody move that way_  
_Everywhere she goes there's an instant party_  
_Everybody wants to know her name_

_And it turns out she's got everything I want, but all rolled into one_  
_She smokes a little home grown, drinks a little Cuervo_  
_Still a little down home, there was never a doubt_  
_She's got a fast car, hotter then a dance bar_  
_Looking like a rock-star, and she likes to go out and_

_Get her hands up_

_Anything to stand on_  
_Anything to dance on_  
_She'd be swinging around_  
_Under the hot lights, underneath the spot light_  
_Even going all night_  
_She'll be the talk of the town_

_You know, she's got everything I want, but all rolled into one_  
_Gotta get me some_

_God all mighty look at that body_  
_Flickers like a sticker on a new Ferrari_  
_She's a scene from a Baywatch rerun_  
_Hotter then the barrel on a squeezed machine gun_

_She smokes a little home grown, drinks a little Cuervo_  
_Still a little down home, there was never a doubt_  
_She's got a fast car, hotter then a dance bar_  
_Looking like a rock-star, and she likes to go out and_

_Get her hands up_  
_Anything to stand on_  
_Anything to dance on_  
_She'd be swinging around_  
_Under the hot lights, underneath the spot light_  
_Even going all night_  
_She'll be the talk of the town_

_You know, she's got everything I want, but all rolled into one_  
_Gotta get me some_

_I gotta get me some_  
_Gotta get me some_

The crowd cheered as the last of the music played. The place was going crazy, screaming that they wanted more.

Rachel fanned herself. "Hot damn that was hot! If I wasn't married, I'd do every single one up there."

Kurt quirked an eyebrow, knowing she wouldn't be able to do _all_ of them. "Rachel, you better hope Finn doesn't here you talking like that. I wouldn't want my step-brother to be heartbroken because of your crush."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "What he doesn't know won't kill him," she said simply.

"They are hot, but Mike is still hotter," Tina said with a shrug, which made Kurt giggle.

The crowd became silent again as Blaine tried to get their attention. "Alright everyone, we're going to sing a new song, one we wrote will we were not here in the fabulous city of Brooklyn. It was hard, being away from our loved ones, while we were touring. We wrote this for them, and don't fret because it is not a slow song, I swear. It has a nice upbeat to it. And if they are in the crowd listening, we love you." The crowd cheered before Blaine took a deep breath and began singing again.

_So I got my boots on, got the right 'mount of leather_  
_And I'm doing me up with a black color liner_  
_And I'm workin' my strut but I know it don't matter_  
_All we need in this world is some love_  
_There's a thin line 'tween the dark side and the light side baby tonight_  
_It's a struggle gotta rumble trying to find it_

_But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need_  
_Yeah if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete_  
_If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy_  
_Yeah, if I had you_  
_You y-y-y-y-you_  
_You y-y-y-y-you_  
_You y-y-y-y-you_  
_If I had you._

_From New York to LA getting high rock n' rollin_  
_Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning_  
_Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maserati's_  
_What they need in this world is some love_  
_There's a thin line tween a wild time and a flat line baby tonight_  
_It's a struggle, gotta rumble tryin' to find it_

_But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need_  
_Yeah if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete_  
_If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy_  
_Yeah, if I had you_  
_You y-y-y-y-you_

_You y-y-y-y-you_  
_You y-y-y-y-you_  
_If I had_

_The flashing of the lights_  
_It might feel so good_  
_But I've got you stuck on my mind, yeah!_  
_The fashion and the stage_  
_It might get me high_  
_But it don't mean a thing tonight_

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need_  
_Yeah, if I had you, the money, fame and fortune never could compete_  
_If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy_  
_Yeah, if I had you_  
_You-y-y-y-y-you_  
_You-y-y-y-y-you_  
_You-y-y-y-y-you_  
_If I had you_

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need_  
_Yeah, if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete (never could compete with you)_  
_If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy (it'd be ecstasy with you)_  
_Yeah, if I had you_  
_You y-y-y-y-you_  
_You y-y-y-y-you_  
_You y-y-y-y-you_  
_If I had you_

The crowd couldn't contain their excitement. It cheered loudly, wanting more.

"Alright, now that song might have been worth a quickie with one of them," Tina said, placing her hand on her cheek, pretending to be swooned.

Kurt couldn't help but nod, but really he only wanted one of them. "True."

"Okay everyone. Glad you liked that. Now, this next one is not one of our songs, just a cover. Now, before we sing it, I wanna share the story about it," Blaine said as he caught the crowd's attention. "This song is _very _important to me. As you have read in recent headlines, we got our record deal and will start our CD next week, so first I would like to thank all of out fans for helping us make our dream come true. Now, this song is also important to me because, as you have also read, I recently started dating someone. And, as many of you have emailed me and asked, he is the most _amazing_ person I have ever met, even though we've only begun dating a few weeks ago. I sung this song to him after our third date, and it's exactly how he makes me feel." Blaine took a deep breath before he began strumming his guitar. "So, I would love to dedicate this song to him...my teenage dream." And before the crowd knew it, the band began capturing their attention again.

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on_  
_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_  
_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me, I was a wreck_  
_But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life_  
_Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
_No regrets, just love_  
_We can dance until we die_  
_You and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_  
_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_  
_Just one touch, now baby I believe_  
_This is real, so take a chance_  
_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach_  
_Got a motel and built a floor out of sheets_  
_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece_  
_I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
_No regrets, just love_  
_We can dance until we die_  
_You and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_  
_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_  
_Just one touch, now baby I believe_  
_This is real, so take a chance_  
_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_  
_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_  
_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_  
_Just one touch, now baby I believe_  
_This is real, so take a chance_  
_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_  
_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_

* * *

The Warblers made their way back to their dressing room, glad that the concert was finally over with. As they all crowded into the doorway, Blaine made it to the small chair that sat by the make-up table, David and Wes made their way over to the maroon couch that sat in the far back of the room, a few feet away from where Blaine sat, and Jeff sat in an overstuffed armchair, Nick climbing into his lap.

"Awesome concert, everyone," the owner of the bar, a hot Latina woman with dark black hair said as she came in behind them. "You all rocked, as always. Britts and I were having a hard time keeping our eyes off you, even though we both wanted to look at each other instead."

"Thanks, Santana," Wes said as he relaxed into the couch.

She shrugged. "Not a problem. I'm going to go ahead and lock up. I need to get Brittany home so she can get to bed. You guys know your way out, just make sure the place is locked up before you do." And with that, she walked out the door, cracking it behind her.

"Man, that was intense, but so worth it," David said.

"Mhm," Jeff mumbled as Nick peppered kisses all over his neck. "Totally agree. Songs were epic. I so can't wait until we start doing our CD next week!"

"Totally," Blaine agreed, taking a swig of his water.

"By the way Blaine, when are we going to meet this mysterious boyfriend of yours?" Nick asked as Jeff began kissing him on his neck, sucking marks into it.

Blaine shrugged. "Depends on when he is ready. He said he wants to, but the publicity will increase on us."

"Because he's a rising star from _NYADA_?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, and with the play he is working on right now, press is following him everywhere too. I told him when he wants to we'll tell. He told me before we left he's planning something, but I haven't caught onto what yet..."

"Totally hot," Jeff moaned as he pecked Nick on the lips. "Whoever he is, I know I'm already going to love him."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, you will."

"Tell us about him. Let us know what we are meeting so we know what to expect," David said as Wes and the others nodded.

Blaine rolled his eyes at them, but he really couldn't deny them. He loved talking and thinking about his boyfriend anyways. "Well, as you know he goes to NYADA for the musical theater program. Right now he is busy with their production of _West Side Story, _though I won't tell you what part because I don't want you guys to figure out who he is. He also told me once they get done with _West Side Story, _they are supposed to be starting on a play for _Macbeth_. He is an amazing singer, and his fashion sense is incredible, which is his minor in school. He is twenty-four, so the same age as Wes and one year older than the rest of us. He's from Ohio, like us, and was in glee club as well so he knows what we've been through. Right now he lives with his step-brother and best friend since they go to NYADA together."

"Nice. How did you guys meet?" Nick asked eagerly, snuggling into Jeff's side.

"We were getting coffee at _Hot Mocha _down on Commercial. He had gotten a grande non-fat mocha and I had gotten my usual. Both our names were called out at the same time, so we both got our coffees and went separate ways, but when I tried mine and found it a bit sweet I looked and saw it didn't belong to me, but _him._ And he was the same way! So we switched coffees, and I invited him to sit with me. We talked for over two hours! When we finally had to leave, we exchanged numbers. We talked and text on our free times, and after a couple of days I had to see him again, so I asked him out. The rest is history..." Blaine trailed off, a dreamy look on his face.

"Awe, Blaine you're smitten," Wes said.

"But the million dollar question is...," David said as Blaine grabbed his water and began drinking, "...have you slept with him yet?"

Blaine spit his water out, coughing as he tried to breathe. "D-David!"

Jeff laughed. "Nice one dude. But seriously Blaine. Have you?"

Blaine growled. "No you guys! We've only been dating for a month!"

Nick shrugged. "Okay, Jeff and I went at it after two weeks. How far have you gotten?"

Blaine blushed. "Kissing, and we've made out..._intensely._"

"Ahh, so you have had further than kissing, but not full intercourse yet?" Wes asked.

Blaine nodded. "When we do though, I want it to be special. I'm falling hard for him."

All three gave him googly eyes and funny faces at him, making fun of him for his statement. He didn't care though. His relationship was perfect, and nothing was going to ruin it.

He was spared saying something by someone knocking on the door before it was pushed open, and someone walked in.

That someone was a woman, standing a good six feet tall. She had platinum blond hair that fell way down to the middle of her back. Her brows were perfectly styled and the color of light brown and framed glasz eyes. She was wearing a long sleeved black shirt that had frills in the chest area and white skinny jeans on, which were met with knee length black lace up boots. For David and Wes, they saw a _total hottie_. Nick and Jeff rolled their eyes, not really caring who had just came in. And Blaine...Blaine took a glance at the woman before his eyes widened and he stood from his chair.

"W-What are you doing here?" he asked. "And may I ask what in the world you are wearing?"

All the band members looked between Blaine and the woman, trying to figure out how the two knew each other.

Before they got an answer though, the woman ran to Blaine, who jumped up and wrapped their arms around the singer's neck and legs around his waist. Blaine easily caught her, wrapping his arms easily around the body before Blaine's and the woman's lips connected, causing both to moan.

Nick, Jeff, David, and Wes seemed to gasp as they watched the two as they kissed. _What in the world was going on?_

"What the hell dude?" Jeff yelled.

"What about your boyfriend?" Nick joined.

"Dude, you're gay! Not bi!" David exclaimed.

"OMG, I _really_ didn't every think I would see you ever kiss a girl!" Wes shouted.

Blaine and the woman seemed to barely register what they said as Blaine fell backwards into his chair, jostling them a little.

Though it was only a little, it was enough for the woman's hair to fall off her head, revealing a hair of perfectly coiffed chestnut hair. When Blaine and the person released each other, they could clearly see the person's neck and...was that an Adam's apple.

The person turned their head so he could look at Blaine's band members, and when he did, all of them seemed to look at him with huge eyes.

"OMG Blaine, you're dating the _Kurt Hummel_?" they all exclaimed.

Oops, maybe _this _could ruin the relationship...


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the last part!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_"OMG Blaine, you're dating the _Kurt Hummel_?" they all exclaimed._

Kurt smiled nervously as he climbed out of Blaine's lap, fixing Rachel's shirt as he did so. He didn't mean to show this kind of scene in front of the band members, he wasn't that type of person. But once he caught sight of Blaine, that was the only thing in his field of vision and being separated from each other for as long as they were separated came crashing on him and his feelings and he just acted on them. All he wanted to do is kiss Blaine, and that is exactly what he did.

Blaine fanned himself, trying to wait for his brain to process what had just happened. Kurt was here. Kurt was here...in the dressing room. Kurt was here, in the dressing room...wearing women's clothes? Why was he?

He was about to ask, before Kurt started speaking. "Oh, I'm sorry to surprise you guys like this. I actually wasn't going to do that, but once I saw Blaine, I just couldn't help myself..." he said shyly, pushing some of his dangling hair behind his ear.

The others just kept staring, giving Blaine his opportunity to finally ask, "Kurt, why are you here...wearing women's clothing?"

Kurt turned around, looking at Blaine in the eyes before looking down at himself. "Oh, sorry. Rachel and I were throwing Tina her bachelorette party, and she really wanted to see you guys perform before she got married in two days, so I told them you guys were here playing tonight, and knowing this was a woman-only bar, Rachel came up with a crazy idea to dress me in this...and here I am."

Blaine laughed. "Rachel got you to dress up as a woman. What happened to my boyfriend? The one who said 'I will never be seen ever dressing up as a woman. I am a proud gay man, and I do not do drag'?"

Kurt scowled. "Well, excuse me for wanting to see my boyfriend and his band as they played. I guess if you're going to make fun of me I think I'll just leave," he said before turning on his heel and beginning to walk towards the door.

Blaine smirked as he grabbed Kurt's forearm, pulling him back towards him so their bodies were pressed up against each other. "Babe, I was kidding. It's kinda hot, not the drag, but the wanting to come see us so bad that you were willing to do it. Thank you," he said, pressing a quick kiss to Kurt's lips, which the older man appreciated.

This gesture seemed to finally unfreeze the band members, who quickly attacked them with questions.

"OMG, Kurt, how did you get Blaine to be silent about your relationship?"

"Why did you not tell us you were dating such a hottie?"

"What's it like playing Officer Krupke in such a fantastic play?"

"Where have you guys been going to hide your relationship?"

Blaine and Kurt smiled at each other, knowing that letting them find out about their relationship was probably the best thing they had ever thought of. They were tired of hiding it to the ones they were closest to. They shouldn't have to, that's what friends were for.

* * *

"Your friends are wonderful," Kurt said as Blaine slid his key into his apartment door. Blaine shrugged as he pushed the door open, gesturing for Kurt to enter first. He did, taking in Blaine's place as he slid his shoes off and pushed them to the familiar corner he always placed them before turning to Blaine. "Tonight was wonderful, Blaine. You guys were so good. I couldn't keep my eyes off you the entire night..."

Blaine blushed as he slid his shoes off and tossed them over next to Kurt's before pulling the older man to him, wrapping his arms around his thin waist. "Why, thank you. Though, you should have told me you were coming, and I would have pointed you out in the crowd."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. Mr. Anderson, you know that is the smartest thing to do. With our rising fame, we can't have unwanted attention at the moment. I want to spend a little longer with you before people find out."

Blaine nodded his head in agreement. "Yep, ditto. I can't agree with you more." He grabbed Kurt's hand and led him over to his couch, which he sat in, pulling Kurt onto his lap where Kurt curled into his side. "I'm so glad to be home."

"I'm glad you're home too," Kurt said, trailing kisses on Blaine's neck. "I've missed you, so so much. Don't ever leave me for that long again."

Blaine smiled as he kissed his temple. "Don't plan on it. Next time I leave for that long, I might just have to take you with me."

"Sounds like a plan," Kurt said into Blaine's ear before nipping it lightly on the lobe, causing the singer to moan.

"K-Kurt, you might not want to do that," he said as Kurt turned to straddle his hips.

Kurt giggled. "Why? Are you getting turned on?" he asked seductively. Blaine nodded his head, not trusting his mouth to form words. "Me too, so much Blaine," Kurt said, grinding down onto Blaine, causing both men to feel their erections through their pants.

"K-Kurt, you are v-venturing down a very dangerous place," Blaine warned, grabbing hold of one of Kurt's legs. "Don't start something you can't finish."

"I'm not," Kurt said, leaning up and looking into Blaine's eyes. "I plan on finishing this, all the way to the end."

Blaine raised a brow. "You mean?"

Kurt nodded. "I want you Blaine, _badly. _I'm ready to have sex."

"You sure? Because I don't want to push you, Kurt. I want to do it, don't get me wrong, but I don't want you to feel forced to have to do this. I can wait for as long as you want to, not a prob-" Blaine was cut off by Kurt shutting him up with the cover of his lips, causing the younger man to moan again.

"Blaine," he said, releasing his lips, "I want you to shut up. I want you to carry me to your room, and I want you to fuck me. Understand?" Blaine nodded. "Good. Now, are you gonna rock my world or what?" he asked with a wicked grin.

Blaine laughed. "Oh, I will, alright," he said as he stood up, Kurt's legs wrapped tightly around his waist as he walked towards his bedroom. "I'm gonna rock your world all night long, I can promise you that," he said as he made it to his room, kicking his door shut behind him. Then he proceeded to his bed, where he tossed Kurt onto before climbing on top of him, settling himself in between Kurt's legs. "May I undress you, love?"

"You can," Kurt said. "You have free reign. Do whatever you want. My body is yours to dominate."

Blaine licked his lips as his pupils seemed to blow with lust. He easily slid his hands under his shirt and yanked it off quickly, throwing it onto the floor, before he slid his hands under Kurt's shirt, sliding it up and off as Kurt leaned up to allow him to. He then proceeded to kiss Kurt, who had lay back down on the bed and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine and Kurt fought for dominance in the kiss, but thanks to his skillful tongue Blaine won the battle in no time at all.

With a loud pop, Blaine released Kurt's lips before he began trailing his lips down Kurt's pale neck, to his chest, where he teased each nipple, sucking them to both were sensitive, swollen, and pink, before he trailed his tongue down to Kurt's navel and gently inserted his tongue, which caused the man to moan and buck up, causing his hardness to brush up against Blaine's chest.

With a smile Blaine said, "Patience, Kurt. We are just getting to the good part," he said before we went lower until his mouth stopped at the line from his skinny jeans. Quickly Blaine undid the tight button of the jeans and zipping the zipper before he quickly helped Kurt shimmy out of the tight clothing, tossing it to the floor once that had been accomplished. He then looked down at his boyfriend with a quirked brow. "Kurt, why aren't you wearing any underwear?"

"B-Because of the skinny jeans," Kurt replied breathlessly. "I was afraid if I was to wear them, it would take too much time to get them off and cause us to cool down and completely ruin the mood, so I just did without them. Also I was afraid it would ruin my outfit."

Blaine groaned deep into the back of his throat. "Oh Lord, that's hot Kurt." Blaine winked at Kurt before climbing off the bed.

"W-Where are you going?" Kurt asked.

"I'm going to strip these off," Blaine said, pointing at his pants before quickly pushing them down his hips and stepping out of them. "Also, we need this," he said before he opened the bedside table and took a small bottle out filled with liquid. "Lube is the best thing to have to loosen you up. I don't want to hurt you too much."

Kurt nodded in understanding before Blaine climbed back onto the bed, grabbing a pillow and motioning for Kurt to lean up so he could place it under him. Once that was settled, he positioned himself on his side next to Kurt, popping the lube open and pouring some onto his hand, the one he was going to use, and massaging the gel between his fingers. "Are you ready, Kurt?" he asked as he placed a soft kiss to Kurt's lips. The man nodded. "Good, just relax. I will promise to make you feel good."

Blaine slowly slid his finger into the tight muscle of Kurt, going to the first knuckle before looking up at Kurt, gauging his reaction. Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, trying to get used to the feeling. He nodded when he wanted Blaine to go further, which he did by sliding the rest of his finger in before he began sliding it in and out. Kurt let out a small moan as Blaine did, so he knew Kurt was enjoying it. While Kurt got used to his finger, he decided to take the man's length into his mouth, something that had done countless times before, so Blaine loved the moan he got from Kurt when he slid his tongue over the slit of his cock.

"B-Blaine," Kurt said, grabbing onto the pillow behind him, squeezing onto it for leverage. "D-Do another f-finger."

Blaine hummed in response as he carefully slid another in, not even giving Kurt the chance to get used to it before he began scissoring, trying to find that one spot, that one little bundle of nerves he knew would drive Kurt crazy.

"B-Blaine!" Ah, there it was. He pushed against it again as he swirled his tongue around the head of Kurt's cock, releasing it with a lewd noise before looking up at Kurt.

"You okay?"

Kurt nodded. "God, yes! Another!" he begged. Blaine was more than willing to enter another finger into Kurt's hole, which was eager and waiting for him.

Kurt hummed in pleasure as Blaine prepared him, pushing down onto his fingers, wanting more. "Blaine! Please, no more fingers! I want you in me, now."

Blaine laughed. "Are you sure?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes, please! Get in me!"

Blaine kissed Kurt on the lips softly before removing his fingers, causing a little bit of a whimper from Kurt, and grabbed the lube, pouring more into his hand, before he coated his cock with it. He then settled himself between Kurt's legs, positioning his member at Kurt's entrance. "You ready?" Blaine asked, in which he received a nod from Kurt.

Blaine slowly and steadily pushed into Kurt. The older man moaned as Blaine stretched him. It hurt, but it was like a burn that was so hot it was pleasurable. He kept thinking that it was Blaine who was giving him this feeling, and he breathed slowly as Blaine pushed past each ring of muscle until he was fully sheathed in Kurt. He then waited for Kurt to get used to the feeling, and when Kurt finally gave him the nod, he began pushing into Kurt, slowly at first, then with more force as he heard strangled moans pour from Kurt's mouth.

"Oh, Blaine! There! Harder! Right there! Please, do it harder!"

Blaine obliged, pounding into his lover. Kurt couldn't help but let out what he was feeling. The pleasure was unbelievable! He had never felt anything like this before. The feeling of Blaine in him was the most amazing thing he had ever experienced, and he did not want it to end.

Unfortunately, he knew it had to, because he could feel the tight coiling in his stomach as Blaine pounded him into his climax. "B-Blaine, I-I'm about to come!" he warned the singer.

Blaine grunted. "Me too. Go ahead Kurt, come for me," he said, which was all he needed as Blaine wrapped his hand around his dripping cock and pumped just a couple of times before Kurt's seed spilled out onto Blaine's hand and on their stomachs. Blaine followed after, filling Kurt with his seed, before collapsing on top of Kurt, kissing him softly.

Blaine gently removed himself from inside Kurt before laying on his back, pulling Kurt on top of him.

"W-Wow..." Blaine heard Kurt mumble as the singer rubbed his back.

"Was it that good?"

"Yeah. That was amazing..." Kurt said before he let out an audible yawn.

"Good. Now, go to sleep. We'll talk tomorrow."

Kurt smiled as he felt Blaine kiss his forehead. He closed his eyes and listened to Blaine's breathing and the sound of his heartbeat as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"I'm home," Kurt said as he entered the apartment, looking around to see if he could spot Finn or Rachel. He found Rachel in the kitchen, who was putting a cup of coffee onto the table in front of him. "Long night?" she asked.

He nodded, taking the coffee and sipping at it. "Yep. You could say that," he said as he tried to sit down, but shifted when he felt that his ass was sore and at the moment he couldn't particularly sit on it.

This did not go unnoticed by Rachel. "What's the matter? You okay?" she asked. She saw her best friend blush and just nod. Then realization hit her. "Oh my God, Kurt Hummel! You had sex, didn't you?" Kurt blushed, but deciding not to lie, nodded his head. "Finally! Was it with your super secret boyfriend?" Again, another nod. "Good for you, honey! Now, you gonna tell me who the lucky guy is, or are you going to still keep me in the dark?"

He looked into her eyes. Could he tell her the truth?

Kurt decided he could. "It's a funny story, actually. My boyfriend is..."

**THE END?**

* * *

**I hoped everyone enjoyed it. For now, this is "Complete" unless I think of something to add to it.**


End file.
